infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Because
"Because" is a song by Sungkyu. It is the sixth track in INFINITE's first studio album, Over The Top. Lyrics |-|Hangul= I feel that 의미 없는 내 표정을 꺼져가는 나의 숨을 그리고 또 잊으려 했던 너의 기억 I feel that 한없이 떨리고 있는 내 눈과 입술 심장을 그렇게도 지우고 싶던 너의 흔적 Always I feel you Please don’t stay in my heart once you’re gone 아직도 내가 널 원하잖아 더 이상 내 귓가에 머물지 마 (because) I wanna listen. I wanna listen I hear that 지금 넌 어디 있는지 어떻게 지내는 건지 도 난 몰라 하지만 왜 너의 숨결이 들려 I feel that 아무리 노력 해봐도 아무리 기도 해봐도 절대 안돼 그렇게 떨쳐내려 해봐도 I still feel you Please don’t stay in my heart once you’re gone 아직도 내가 널 원하잖아 더 이상 내 귓가에 머물지 마 (because) I wanna listen. I wanna listen your sound 멀어지면 멀어질수록 점점 더 가까이에 있고 아파하면 아파할수록 (계속 이렇게) 점점 더 너만 너만 더 원하게 돼 네 눈빛과 네 웃음과 네 손짓들이 아직 날 괴롭히고 난 아무것도 아무생각도 어떤 다른일 도 못하게 만들고 아무리 둘러봐도 어디에도 넌 없는데 자꾸 니 목소리만 들려 너의 모든 흔적을 지우고 지워도 날이 갈수록 니가 더 느껴져 Please don’t stay in my heart once you’re gone 아직도 내가 널 원하잖아 더이상 내귓가에 머물지 마 I wanna listen. I wanna listen your sound 멀어지면 멀어질수록 점점 더 가까이에 있고 아파하면 아파할수록 (계속 이렇게) 점점 더 너만 너만 더 원하게 돼 I feel that.. I feel that.. 너만 더 원하게 돼 I feel that I feel that Your all I feel that.. I feel that.. I feel that Your all |-|Romanization= I feel that uimi eomneun nae pyojeongeul kkeojyeoganeun naui sumeul geurigo tto ijeuryeo haetdeon neoui gieok I feel that haneobsi tteolligo inneun nae nungwa ipsul simjangeul geureokedo jiugo sipdeon neoui heunjeok Always I feel you Please don’t stay in my heart once you’re gone ajikdo naega neol wonhajanha deo isang nae gwitgae meomulji ma (because) I wanna listen. I wanna listen I hear that jigeum neon eodi inneunji eotteoke jinaeneun geonji do nan molla hajiman wae neoui sumgyeori deullyeo I feel that amuri noryeok haebwado amuri gido haebwado jeoldae andwae geureoke tteolchyeonaeryeo haebwado I still feel you Please don’t stay in my heart once you’re gone ajikdo naega neol wonhajanha deo isang nae gwitgae meomulji ma (because) I wanna listen. I wanna listen your sound meoreojimyeon meoreojilsurok jeomjeom deo gakkaie itgo apahamyeon apahalsurok (gyesok ireoke) jeomjeom deo neoman neoman deo wonhage dwae ne nunbitgwa ne useumgwa ne sonjitdeuri ajik nal goerophigo nan amugeotdo amusaenggakdo eotteon dareunil do motage mandeulgo amuri dulleobwado eodiedo neon eomneunde jakku ni moksoriman deullyeo neoui modeun heunjeogeul jiugo jiwodo nari galsurok niga deo neukkyeojyeo Please don’t stay in my heart once you’re gone ajikdo naega neol wonhajanha deoisang naegwitgae meomulji ma I wanna listen. I wanna listen your sound meoreojimyeon meoreojilsurok jeomjeom deo gakkaie itgo apahamyeon apahalsurok (gyesok ireoke) jeomjeom deo neoman neoman deo wonhage dwae I feel that.. I feel that.. neoman dei weonhage dwae I feel that I feel that Your all I feel that.. I feel that.. I feel that Your all |-|English= I feel that- my meaningless face expression My extinguishing breath and The memories of you that I tried forgetting I feel that – My endlessly trembling Eyes, lips and heart The traces of you that I so wanted to erase Always I feel you Please don’t stay in my heart once you’re gone I still want you Please don’t linger around my ear (because) I wanna listen. I wanna listen I hear that – I don’t know where you are Or how you are doing But why can I still hear your breath? I feel that – No matter how hard I try No matter how much I pray, I can’t Even when I try so hard to shake it off I still feel you Please don’t stay in my heart once you’re gone I still want you Please don’t linger around my ear (because) I wanna listen. I wanna listen The farther you get I try to go closer to you The more I hurt I keep wanting you more and more Your eyes, your smile, your touch are still bothering me It makes me not do anything or think anything It prevents me from doing anything No matter how much I look around You are no where to be found But I keep hearing your voice Even after I try to erase and erase all of your traces As time passes, I feel you more Please don’t stay in my heart once you’re gone I still want you Please don’t linger around my ear (because) I wanna listen. I wanna listen The farther you get I try to go closer to you The more I hurt I keep wanting you more and more I feel that I feel that I want only you even more I feel that I feel that Your all I feel that I feel that I feel that Your all Category:Songs